Romance Blooming Deception
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: There is a new guy and Paige likes him. But Dib and Will think their is something wrong with Jason. Are they right? Read and find out.
1. Nurves New Bee

-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-sixth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib'snew Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra'sgrandentrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, Neurotically Nice, and Sonic Siren. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim and I hope you check out my journal on da it will exsplain why I am doing this.

Setting 1 The Skool

A Car drove up to the Skool. A boy stepped out. He was a very pale boy. He was wearing a dark green coat. He had the hood up over his black hair. He wore black pants. He had glasses and a red scar on his eye. He had a backpack on his back. (If you want a better description then look at my da page under Jason.)

-Jason- Mom do I really have to start public Skool? What if they find us?

-Mrs. Fang- Oh Jason stop worrying everything will be fine. Now here's your lunch and I packed some you know what in your water battle. (She said giving him his lunchbox.) Now give me a hug. (He ran up to his mom and hugged her.) I know this is a big change for you Jason, but believe me you will be safer here. (As they were hugging a little monkey came out from hiding and joined in on the hug.) Huh Rikky what are you doing here?

-Jason- I brought him you know for protection.

-Mrs. Fang- Now Jason I just told you that…

-Jason- Please mom. (He said giving her the puppy dog look. Rikky did it too.)

-Mrs. Fang- Well I guess so just as long as Rikky stays outside and not in the classroom.

-Jason- You're tuff, but fair.

-Mrs. Fang- Good now I'll see you after Skool. Remember your teacher's name is Mr. Elliot and don't worry I'm sure you'll have a great time. I love you. (They said their last good bye and Mrs. Fang drove off.)

-Jason- (He looked at the Skool still a little nervous. He turned to Rikky.) Well Rikky this is it. (He was about to head in when all of a sudden Dib ran right into him. The bump made Rikky go flying and Dib and Jason were left alone.)

-Gaz- (She was kind of far away from the Skool, but obviously chasing Dib.) Dib wait till I get my hands on you…

-Dib- Oh no…

-Jason- What's going on?

-Dib- Shh… (He said putting his hand on Jason's moth and leading him into the bushes.)

-Jason- Why are we hiding?

-Dib- Keep it down. If my sister finds us I'm dead.

-Jason- But I…

-Dib- Shh…

-Gaz- Dib where are you? (She said just now arriving at the Skool. She was holding her game slave it looked like it had gotten water spilled all over it. She began to look for Dib throw the bushes. She got closer and closer to where Dib and Jason were until…)

-Keef- Hey Gaz what you doing?

-Gaz- Don't talk to me Keef I have to find Dib. He must pay for spilling water all over my Game Slave.

-Keef- You know Gaz I have an new Game Slave with me if you want to have it. (He said taking out a Game Slave.)

-Gaz- (She snatched it from Keef.) You have this with you why?

-Keef- Because, I love everything about you. So I decided I should try your favorite game, but I would gladly give it to you, because I live to make you happy.

-Gaz- Alright fine. (She said dropping the old Game Slave. Then she began to play Keef's Game Slave.)

-Keef- See it works just like your old one.

-Gaz- Dib if you're listening you've been spared for now. But if you ever ruin my stuff again you're dead. (She walked into the Skool and Keef followed.)

-Dib- Shoo that was close. I never thought I would be so happy to see Keef. By the way… (Just then Rikky jumped on top of Dib and started to attack him.) AHH! (Dib ran all over the place until finally he ended up on the ground with Rikky still attacking his backpack that was still on his back.) GET IT OFF!

-Jason- (He ran to Dib.) Sorry no Rikky this kid is not evil. (He said trying to pull Rikky off of Dib. Rikky grabbed at Dib's backpack and right when Jason got Rikky off the backpack split open and all of Dib's stuff went everywhere.) Rikky you bad monkey (He whispered to Rikky.) Go and hide I'll be fine. I think. Just go. (Rikky ran back into the bushes. Jason began to help Dib up.) Sorry about that, but my pet monkey thought you were trying to hurt me.

-Dib- Who brings their pet monkey to Skool?

-Jason- People who are new and scared of stuff…

-Dib- Stuff?

-Jason- Yah stuff.

-Dib- O.k. anyway sorry that I had to involve you in that situation.

-Jason- Oh that's o.k. Rikky already got you back for that. (He laughed awkwardly.)

-Dib- Right… (He picked up his backpack.) Look at this hole what am I going to do?

-Jason- Don't worry I can fix it for you. At my old Skool I was the president of the sowing club.

-Dib- You were?

-Jason- Yah I know it is weird for a boy to know how to sow, but my mom got me into it. (He said taking out some sowing supplies from inside his backpack. He began to fix Dib's backpack.)

-Dib- So that monkey of your does he have rabies?

-Jason- No I would not worry about that. So that scary girl was your sister and you were hiding from her because…?

-Dib- Well you see this morning I spilled water all over her and her Game Slave. I didn't mean to I tripped over one of dad's machines and one thing led to another…

-Jason- Interesting well I think that should just about do it. (He said as he finished fixing Dib's backpack. He gave it to Dib and he looked it over.)

-Dib- That was quick?

-Jason- Like I said I am an expert.

-Dib- Thanks… (He said as he started to put his books and other stuff back in his backpack.)

-Jason- Oh let me help you with that. (He began to help Dib with his stuff.)

-Dib- Thanks so you're new here?

-Jason- Yah I just moved here. My name is Jason what's your's?

-Dib- Dib. (He said as he and Jason finished packing his backpack. Dib zipped it up, put is on his back, and they both stud up.) Well it was nice meeting you I guess and… (He said as he felt inside his coat pocket and realized that his tracker was gone.) Hey where's my monster tracker? (He said as he began to look all over for it.)

-Jason- Monster tracker… (He said as he looked for it too. Then he saw it. He backed up and stepped on it while talking to Dib.) Why do you need a monster tracker?

-Dib- Because I am a paranormal investigator. And…(He heard the sound of the tracker brake.) Huh my tracker you broke it.

-Jason- Oh I'm sorry Dib I didn't mean to I… (They heard the warning bell ring.)

-Dib- Great now I am going to be late. (He grabbed the tracker and its pieces.) Well I guess I could fix it during class as long as Miss. Bitters does not notice. Bye Jason.

-Jason- Bye Dib. That was close. I told mom this was a bad idea. Keeping the secret might be even harder at this Skool then it was at my old Skool.

-Me- O.k. well that was the first chapter. I know you all know his secret is that he is a half vampire, but just pretend that you don't. And review, because this story is going to be very different from the old story I had for Jason. I'm not even sure how long this is going to take me. Anyway until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	2. Blushing Blood

-Me- Yeah another chapter. The next one will be harder but I like this story way more than my last one. I don't own Invader Zim.

Setting 1 Mr. Elliot's Classroom

All of the children were in class waiting for the school bell to ring. Well everybody was in class except for Paige she was running a little late.

-Paige- (She ran into the room and to her seat.) Hey Amethyst. I'm so excited about our sleepover party tonight. I still can't believe that my parents are letting everybody from our mission come over to our house. It was not easy to convince them, but with a little persuasion from both Will and I we did it.

-Amethyst- Yah Paige about the party all of us you know what can't come.

-Paige- Why not?

-Shadow- Well our leaders called us last night and said they needed to have a meeting with us.

-Amethyst- And we can't say no to them. Sorry Paige.

-Paige- Oh that's o.k. has Rachel told Will yet?

-Shadow- She is doing it as we speak. (Paige looked very sad.)

-Amethyst- Cheer up Paige I'm sure you'll still have a fun time without us.

-Paige- Maybe, but it won't be the same.

-Mr. Elliot- (Just then Mr. Elliot walked in. He was caring a big container with fabric in it. As he talked he began to gather up some buttons, yarn, markers, and glue and put them on his desk.) Good morning class I hope you're all ready for another great day of learning. First of all I have some bad news. Because, the Skool is still having some repairs done today and tomorrow will be half days. I know you all must hate this, but I do have some good news. First we have a new student joining us today. His name is Jason Fang. Come on in Jason.

-Jason- (He walked into the room with his coat now around his waist.)

-Mr. Elliot- Well don't be shy Jason why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?

-Jason- Do I have to? I mean… there's not much to tell this is my first day at a public Skool and I guess I just want to survive.

-Kids- (All of the kids started laughing.)

-Mr. Elliot- Alright settle down now class. Don't worry Jason I'm sure you'll do fine here. Now take your seat next to Paige. (Jason sat down next to Paige.) Now that the introductions are out of the way class I have another wonderful announcement I have a new two day project for you all called Husband, Wife and Child.

-Meef- HUSBAND AND WIFE! MR. ELLIOT CAN I BE PAIRED WITH AMETHYST PLEASE!

-Amethyst- No please Mr. Elliot anything, but that.

-Mr. Elliot- Calm down you two your partners are already sitting next to you.

-Amethyst- So I get paired with Shadow and Meef get's paired with that stupid human beside him?

-Mr. Elliot- Yes.

-Amethyst- Thank goodness.

-Meef- No Mr. Elliot look I'm beside Amethyst. (He said running in between Shadow and Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- No get back in your seat you foolish human.

-Mr. Elliot- Amethyst is right Meef…

-Meef- But I don't wanna… (He started crying a little then Miss Walrus marched into the room wheeling a big container in front of her.)

-Miss. Walrus- SHUT UP KID! Grow some back bone. In the adult world we all have to deal with disappointment!

-Mr. Elliot- Now Miss. Walrus I told you to wait outside until I called you in.

-Miss. Walrus- Of forget that Mr. Elliot these kids need to learn the harsh truth sooner or later. And I brought you your stupid flour sacks and front carriers.

-Mr. Elliot- Wonderful! Now class here is your assignment sheets. (He said as he went to each group and gave them a piece of paper.) They'll answer all of your questions about this project.

-Miss. Walrus- Move faster than that Mr. Elliot. Left left left right left. (The more she said those words the faster Mr. Elliot walked until finally he was done giving all the students their papers.)

-Mr. Elliot- (He was a tad madder than usual when he got done walking like hell.) Listen Mrs. Walrus I don't mean to be cross, but your military talk is disturbing the children and me…

-Mrs. Walrus- War is a part of the real world Mr. Elliot. Just like disappointment. Now kids here are your flour sacks/babies. (She said as she began to go down the row and give each group a flour sack and a front carrier.)

-Mr. Elliot- You have to make them look like real children using the supplies on my desk and the fabric I brought in today for their clothes.

-Mrs. Walrus- Your first assignment is to use your wit to fix the holes in your baby. (She said and sure enough every single one of the flour sacks had holes in them.)

-Mr. Elliot- Ah Mrs. Walrus since when did that become a part of the assignment?

-Mrs. Walrus- Since my dog decided to make it apart of the assignment.

-Mr. Elliot- O.k.

-Amethyst- (Mrs. Walrus put a flour sack on her desk and the flour went all over her face.)

-Mr. Elliot- Sorry Amethyst let me help you get that off. (He grabbed a tissue and began to clean her face.) Huh Amethyst you have white spots all over your face.

-Amethyst- Well dah that stupid earth flour is all over me.

-Paige- No Amethyst look. (She said showing Amethyst her reflection in her powder compact and sure enough there were little white spots all over Amethyst's face.)

-Amethyst- Oh shoot! I mean I have allergies to flour.

-Mr. Elliot- Oh no I had better take you to the nurse.

-Shadow and Amethyst- Nurse…

-Shadow- (He got in front of Mr. Elliot.) No Mr. Elliot that won't be necessary this allergy is not that serious.

-Meef-(He stud up and started pocking at Shadow.) What are you saying Shadow? Amethyst is sick we must do everything we can to make her better.

-Shadow- Shh… Meef you're only making things worse… (As he tried to calm Meef down he slipped on the flour on the floor and fell down. And if things weren't bad enough already his hat fell off. Shadow quickly grabbed it and put it back on.)

-Meef- Shadow did I just see…

-Amethyst- (She got in between Meef and Shadow.) No Meef you saw nothing and… (She began to start pretending to have problems with her "heart".) Oh my heart. I see a bright light. Please Mr. Elliot take me to the nurse and have her look up my allergies and find a cure before… Ahh… (She pretended to faint in Mr. Elliot's arms.)

-Shadow- (He whispered to her.) I think you over did.

-Amethyst- (She whispered back.) Shh… call Kierra she knows what to do.

-Shadow- Already on it. (He said as he began to contact Kierra on his watch.)

-Mr. Elliot- Come on Shadow we must take Amethyst to the nurse. Mrs. Walrus you're in charge while I'm gone. Bye. (He ran out the door holding Amethyst with Shadow close behind.)

-Meef- But, I wanna come too.

-Mrs. Walrus- Well you don't get to now sit down all of you. And get to work on your projects and no helping the other families you must learn that in the adult world you are all alone. (All of the students went to work and Mrs. Walrus took out a magazine and began to read it.)

-Jason- O.k. that was weird.

-Paige- Trust me for this Skool that was normal.

-Jason- Hahaha… Oh you're serious?

-Paige- Yep.

-Jason- Man I told mom moving here was a bad idea.

-Paige- So why did you move here?

-Jason- There were complications.

-Paige- Let me guess they had something to do with your dad.

-Jason- You could say that. How did you know?

-Paige- Well my family used to move all over the world because of my dad's job. But, now that he has a permit job with Professor Membrane we stopped.

-Jason- Do you like it here?

-Paige- Yeah. You?

-Jason- Well I haven't been here for long, but I guess I could grow to like it. (Paige blushed a little.)

-Paige- So let's get started. Man how are we going to fix this hole?

-Jason- Well I could sow it.

-Paige- Hahahaha… Oh you were serious.

-Jason- Yah.

-Paige- Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.

-Jason- Don't worry I'm used to feeling uncomfortable. Anyway I'll get started. (He took out his sowing equipment and began to repair the flour sack.)

-Paige- Yah and I'll go get some yarn, buttons, and markers. (She got up and grabbed the stuff. As she walked up to get the stuff she said stupid stupid over and over again in her head. Then after she got the supplies she went back to her seat.)

-Jason- So what girl does she always have weird allergies, and why is her skin green?

-Paige- Skin condition and yes. And her name is Amethyst and the boy is, Shadow, her boyfriend.

-Jason- Who has doggy ears.

-Paige- What? You must have imagined that statics show that stress leads to imaging things that aren't really there.

-Jason- Wow you don't get all statics it was just an observation of the genius level. Hahahaha…

-Paige- Hahahaha… Why are we laughing?

-Jason- I don't know the tension of the moment I guess. Anyway the hole is gone. (He said as he showed Paige his repair job.) So I'll go get some fabric for the outfit. You don't mind if our child is a girl right?

-Paige- No I kind of wanted a girl anyway.

-Jason- Cool and before you ask or laugh yes I know how to make clothes too.

-Paige- Haha… Sorry that that one kind of slipped out.

-Jason- I did that on purpose. I like your laugh.

-Paige- I like you.

-Jason- Me too. (He said as he got up and left and then he came back after he got the fabric he needed. When he got back he began to work on making a dress while Paige worked on the face.)

-Paige- So Jason I noticed on this sheet it says that we have to have a sleepover on both nights.

-Jason- We have to what? Let me see that. (He said as he grabbed the sheet from Paige and looked to see if she was telling the truth and sure enough she was.)

-Paige- Why is that a problem I thought you liked me?

-Jason- I do, but we're not done unpacking yet and my dad and… (He said in a kind of freaked out and angry way.)

-Paige- O.k. calm down Jason how about this I'll go over to your house tomorrow and you come over to my house tonight. You don't have to get all angry on me.

-Jason- Sorry sometimes I get that way. I like your idea though. (He went back to work on the dress.)

-Paige- Good there's just one little problem tonight I was going to have a sleepover, but a big percentage of my friends had family stuff they had to deal with and…

-Jason- Wait how is that a problem?

-Paige- Well besides you and me and my brother and my baby sister and my brothers best friend Dib and his girlfriend Gretchen will be there.

-Jason- Oh that's a lot of people, but I already met Dib.

-Paige- You did when?

-Jason- This morning he was running from this sister after he accidently spilled some water all over her and her game slave.

-Paige- Hahahaha… that sounds like something Gaz would do.

-Jason- Yah well tonight should be an interesting night.

-Paige- Yep so what should we name our kid?

-Jason- How about Rose it matches your shirt?

-Paige- Good idea. (She wrote the name down on the sheet under kid's name.) You know I love plants I wanna be a Herbalist when I grow up?

-Jason- You do?

-Paige- Yah. What about you?

-Jason- I don't know yet.

-Paige- Oh so you're not gonna work at a blood bank?

-Jason- No why do you ask that?

-Paige- Your shirt.

-Jason- On no my dad works at a blood bank he gave me this shirt.

-Paige- Oh.

-Jason- Well I'm done making the dress. How's the face coming?

-Paige- It's ready to go.

-Jason- Good then I'll put on the dress. (He put the dress on.)

-Paige- Aww our baby looks so cute.

-Jason- Yep here you go. (He said putting the baby in the carrier and giving it to Paige.)

-Paige- Why are you giving me this?

-Jason- Because it says that the mother has to take care of the baby for the first day and then it is the father's turn.

-Paige- Oh I guess that makes sense. (She said as she put the baby carrier on.)

-Jason- Yep and… (The lunch bell rang.) that's the bell so I guess I had better go call my mom and tell her the news that I have a new friend and a sleepover to go to. (He grabbed his stuff.)

-Paige- O.k. I'll see you in the lunch room.

-Jason- Sure. (He walked out of the room and then he took out his cell phone and called his mom and said…) Mom we have a problem.

-Me- Well I hope you all liked this and until next time I leave you all with these very ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	3. The Deseption

-Me- Yeah another chapter. I don't own Invader Zim, but I wish I did.

Setting 1 In the hall at Paige's locker

Paige was at her locker getting her lunch when Amethyst and Shadow walked up to her.

-Amethyst- Hey Paige.

-Paige- Hey Amethyst and Shadow what's with the baby doll? (She said pointing to the baby doll in Amethyst's front carrier.)

-Amethyst- This is Shadow's and my baby for the project. The nurse had one and she gave it to us.

-Paige- That's not fair your baby already looks human and you did not have to make an outfit for it.

-Amethyst- Consider yourself lucky Paige, because this stupid earth toy is programmed to cry every time I put it down or leave it alone. Dealing with stupid thing during the meeting is not going to be fun.

-Paige- Sounds like it. Anyway what did you guys due in the nurse's office?

-Shadow- Well I called Kierra and she hacked into a list of allergies website and typed up Amethyst's flour allergy. And, she put that the best cure was to wait till the spots go away on their own and that stress of the moment can sometimes lead to fainting spells.

-Paige- That was smart.

-Amethyst- Dah… So Paige how was your time with the new human?

-Paige- Oh Amethyst he's wonderful and so cute and…

-Shadow- Well I can tell that this is girl talk. So I'll see you guys later. Just watch out for that guy.

-Paige- Why…

-Shadow- Because he does not smell like a human, he smell like a pinetree. (He said and then he left.)

-Amethyst- O.k…

-Paige- Right that was weird. (She said as they began to start walking to the lunchroom.) Anyway he's sweet, nice, funny, cute, and he likes me.

-Amethyst- Cool I just hope you're not rushing into things like you did with Jess.

-Paige- Don't worry Amethyst Jason is nothing like Jess. In fact I think he's afraid of something.

-Amethyst- Really like what?

-Paige- I don't know it just seems like he's got something to hide.

-Amethyst- Do you think he's an alien?

-Paige- No not really.

-Amethyst- Then stop worrying and just enjoy tonight. He is coming over right?

-Paige- Yep…

-Amethyst- Then you'll be fine and… (She said as they arrived at their table. Zim and a couple of the other people from the big mission were there already.)

-Zim- Amethyst what happened to you?

-Shadow- (He arrived with his lunch.) Hey guys.

-Zim- Did you have something to do with this? (He said pointing to Amethyst's spots.)

-Shadow- Why do you always assume it's me?

-Zim- Because, something just are.

-Shadow- That does not even make any since.

-Zim- So you admit it then.

-Amethyst- Zim, Shadow did nothing Mr. Elliot got flour all over me and…

-Tak- (She and Skoodge ran up to the table.) Guys the Tallest want to see us now.

-Zim- Finally we can leave this stupid earth skool early.

-Shadow- Ah Zim you do realize that we could already leave after lunch, because it's a half day right?

-Zim- Do not question me…

-Shadow- Whatever…

-Amethyst- See you later Paige and good luck tonight.

-Paige- Yah you too. (And with that the aliens left for their bases and their ship. And that is the last we will see of them in this episode. I wanted the rest of this story to be just about our humans, and half vampire.)

-Will- Well they sure left in a hurry wonder what that big meeting was all about and… Dib are you still trying to fix that stupid machine?

-Dib-It's not stupid Will. I spent half of my allowance on it and I'm not spending another half to get another one.

-Will- Whatever.

-Jason- Hey Paige. (He said arriving at the table with his lunch and water battle. He sat next to Paige.)

-Paige- Jason where have you been?

-Jason- Just talking to my mom about tonight.

-Paige- Everyone this is my partner for the Skool Husband, Wife, and flour child project Jason.

-Will- Well at least that explains the flour sack. Hello nice to meet you. I'm Paige's big brother Will. (He said taking Jason's hand and shaking it.)

-Jason- Thanks… (He let go and turned to Dib who was still trying to fix his tracker.) Hey Dib you still trying to fix that tracker?

-Dib- Yep…

-Jason- Again I'm really sorry.

-Dib- Don't worry about it Jason. I'm almost done fixing it.

-Jason- Oh you are? (He said very nervous like as he took a drink from his water bottle.)

-Paige- So anyway Jason is coming over tonight for our sleepover.

-Will- Cool the more the merrier I always say and since our other friends couldn't make it…

-Jason- Exsques me I don't mean to intrupe, but I just have one question. Can I bring my own drink to the sleep over? You see I have this condition where I can only drink this blinded stuff that my mom makes me.

-Will- Sure I guess so what is the stuff?

-Jason- Well it's…

-Gretchen- (She was walking up to the table with her tray in her hands and Keef was following her.)

-Keef- Come on Gretchen please?

-Gretchen- I'm sorry Keef, but I don't think I can go.

-Keef- But, it will be tones of fun and I was going to invite everybody and…

-Dib- Gretchen Keef what's going on?

-Gretchen- Keef wants to know if we want to come with him to Los Vegas to see a Magic Show. (She said showing everybody the flier Keef had given her ealrier.)

-Will- Sounds interesting, but you do realize that the magic in magic shows is completely fake right?

-Keef- Huh how can you say that Will? Magic is everywhere? WEEE!

-Will- O.k…

-Dib- So Keef how is it that you are getting to go anyway?

-Keef- Well my sister won the trip in a sweepstake. She wanted to go alone with her boyfriend Cody, but my mom and dad are going out of town tomorrow and they did not want to leave me home alone. So they made Lizzy bring me and Meef along. But, since Meef is going to be staying at his partner's house tomorrow he can't come. So I get to go and there are some extra tickets. So I figured you guys would love to come. My buddy Dib and Will and… Wait where's Zim and Amethyst?

-Paige- They have family issues to deal with and won't be back for a while.

-Keef- Oh I hope everything is alright. So do you guys want to come?

-Paige- I don't know Keef I have a project with Jason and I…

-Keef- He can some too if he wants. I always love making new friends.

-Jason- No thanks I don't want to go back to Los Vegas ever again. And if you're smart you won't go there.

-Keef- But, I ah…

-Paige- Jason are you alright?

-Jason- Yah I'm fine I have to go. I'll see you tonight Paige. (He left in a rush.)

-Keef- Well what was that all about?

-Paige- I don't know…

-Dib- There…

-Keef- So you'll come then?

-Dib- What no sorry Keef. I don't have time to go to Los Vegas just to see a magic show. I just got my tracker fix and… (The tracker began to go off in the Vampire radar section and it was pointing at where Jason was last sitting.) How odd.

Setting 2 Dib's House

Dib was packing his overnight bag and Thistle was watching him without his dog disguise on.

-Dib- Well I think that's everything. Hmm… my tracker said that there was a vampire in the lunchroom. I wonder who it could be… maybe… (He was about to say something when he noticed that Thistle jumped into his overnight bag. Aww he wanted to come along.) No Thistle bad dragon. I'm sorry, but you can't come with me to Will's house. (Thistle looked at Dib with the cutest little stair ever. How could he possibly resist those cute dragon eyes?) Now don't give me that look. Jason is coming too and he does not know the truth. I can't risk losing you. Your parents trusted me with you and I'm not going to let them down. And beside I would hate it if anything bad happened to you. (Thistle flew up to Dib and hugged him.) Thanks and don't worry I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow Thistle. (He grabbed his bag and left. Thistle ran up to the window and watched as Dib went next door.)

-Dib- Hey guys.

-Gretchen- (She ran up and hugged Dib.) Dib what took you so long?

-Dib- Sorry about that, but I had a hard time finding all my movies and Thistle wanted to come, but I told him no and he was so sad and… (Jason arrived with Rikky and his overnight bag and Thistle saw him coming in. He could smell that there was something wrong with Jason.)

-Jason- Hey guys.

-Paige- Jason you're here and who's this?

-Jason- Rikky my pet monkey. I hope it was alright to bring him.

-Will- Sure…

-Dib- Just as long as that thing does not attack me like last time.

-Jason- Don't worry Dib he knows you're not evil so he won't attack you.

-Dib- Good I think.

-Paige- Well what are you two waiting for come on in Jason and Rikky.

-Jason- Thanks. (He and Rikky walked in and Thistle looked at them then at the tracker that was still going off at the vampire section. I know Jason is a half vampire, but the tracker does not have that setting. Don't question me! Anyway Thistle turned on his disguise and grabbed the tracker in his mouth. He did not know if Jason was evil or not, but he knew that he was not human. And he was going to protect his friends.)

-Me- Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	4. The Conflict

-Me- If I had not gotten into this whole remake episode than I would be updating my first ever real Thanksgiving story today, but since I did that story and the one before it will be late. You all will just have to learn to pretend that it is Thanksgiving when I publish it. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim and enjoy this new chapter and your Thanksgiving Day. I will be enjoying Thanksgiving tomorrow myself because of certain family problems, but I did not want to make you guys wait too. Anyway enjoy again and REVIEW OR ELES MORE THEN JUST TURKEYS WILL BE KILLED TODAY! MAHAHAHA!

Setting 1 Will's House

Everybody was sitting on the couch ready to start their sleepover.

-Will- So Dib what movies did you bring anyway?

-Dib- I brought some vampire movies to get us in the mood for Halloween in a couple of weeks. (He said as he grabbed his overnight bag.)

-Jason- Vampire movie? Really ah… guys why don't we watch something else?

-Will- Why do you have issues with vampires Jason?

-Jason- Kind of…

-Will- Well I think that the best way to deal with a fear is to face it. And besides it's not like we're watching Twilight are we Dib?

-Dib- No don't even mention that stupid movie. That movie and the other ones like it make a mockery of real paranormal studies. First of all vampires don't sparkle in the sun they burn.

-Paige- What about half blood vampires?

-Dib- There's no such thing. I mean what kind of idiot would fall in love with somebody out their spices and… (Then Will kicked Dib's leg.) Ow hey Will.

-Will- You asked for it.

-Jason- O.k. but what about our baby?

-Paige- We don't have to write this in our report you know?

-Jason- Yeah, but what about your parents won't they get mad?

-Will- My mom is working late tonight and my dad is working downstairs in the lab.

-Paige- And Allee is asleep upstairs…

-Will- For now so let's hurry.

-Jason- But I…

-Paige- Calm down Jason vampires aren't real and…

-Jason- It's not the vampires that I have issues with it's the blood. I can't stand the sight of blood.

-Gretchen- Well technically it's not real blood so just remember that.

-Jason- O.k. I guess I could just learn to tolerate it. (He said grabbing his overnight bag and then pulling out his water bottle.)

-Will- That's the spirit. Now I'll go order the pizza and pop the popcorn.

-Jason- No garlic please. I have allergies.

-Dib- Right… (He said as she was putting in the DVD.)

-Will- (A couple of minutes later he came in with two bowls full of popcorn.) Ready. (He said as he sat down and put the bowls on the table in front of the TV.)

-Gretchen- Remember Jason it's just fake blood.

-Jason- Yah. (He said as he began to drink some of the blood in his bottle. Will grabbed the remote and they started the movie.)

-Paige- (Thirty of more minutes into the movie everybody was getting a little scared. And there had been a lot of blood and Jason was not doing so well. He could feel the thrust for fresh blood welling up inside him as he looked at everybody's necks.) Don't go in there.

-The Movie- AHH!

-Everybody- AHH!

-Gretchen- Dib hold me. (She cuddled up to Dib hiding from the scary movie.)

-Dib- It's o.k. Gretchen I've got you. (He said as he put his arm around her. Will gave Dib the thumbs up when he say him comforting Gretchen.)

-Pizza Delivery Guy- (He rang the door bell and Paige screamed.) Pizza.

-Will- Calm down Paige it's just the pizza delivery guy. That sure was fast. (He said as he went into the kitchen to go get the money their parents left for them. Then he answered the door and gave the guy the money. Then he took the pizza and closed the door. Then he put the pizza on the table and everybody dug in.)

-Jason- (They continued to watch the movie. And there was a lot more bloody scene and the blood looked really realistic.) I can handle this (He continued to drink his blood.) just as long as I don't run out… (Right when he said that he drank that last bit of his blood bottle.) Oh no. (He whispered to himself. How long will he last without the blood to quench his thrust?)

-Allee- Wahh! (She started crying from upstairs.)

-Paige- Oh great hold on you guys…

-Jason- Don't worry Paige I'll get her.

-Paige- You sure Jason?

-Jason- (He looked at the movie again.) Positive. (He ran upstairs.)

-Dib- Hmm… (He said as he watched Jason race up the stairs.)

Setting 2 Allee's Room

-Jason- Hey baby Allee thank you so much. I can't take that movie anymore and I just ran out of… Anyway come here. (He picked her up and started to feed her some of her milk. Then she finished the milk and he put her back in the crib.) There now you should go to sleep. (Allee was about to shut her eyes when she saw Jason's fangs a little and the fact that he did not have a reflection in her mirror.)

-Allee- Waahh!

-Jason- What? Look I'm not going to hurt you.

-Allee- Waahh!

-Jason- Stop I hate to hearing people cry. (He covered his ears and suddenly his air freshener necklace came into view of Allee. So that is why Shadow said he smelled like a pine tree.)

-Allee- (She stopped crying when she saw the necklace and grabbed it.) Mine. (The necklace came loose and now Allee had it.)

- Jason- No put that down. (She started sucking on it.) No that does not belong in your mouth now give it back. (Then she ripped the necklace into tiny little pieces.) No bad baby. Bad!

-Allee- Wahh!

-Jason- No shh… O.k. I did not want to do this, but (His eyes started to glow really red.) You are getting very sleepy. You are falling into a deep sleep now rest till morning. (He snapped his finger and Allee fell asleep.) There and just remember you made me do that. (Then he heard a tap on the window.) What was that? (He said as he went to the window and opened it. He looked out the window and saw nothing. Then he closed the window and turned and shrugged his shoulders.) Hmm… (Then all of a sudden Thistle in his doggy disguise attacked Jason.) AHH GET OFF! (He ran all over the upstairs with Thistle on his head. Then he fell down the stairs.)

-Everybody- Jason what the?

-Jason- Rikky help. (Rikky jumped down from where he was sting on the couch onto Thistle. Then he and Thistle started fighting. Will out the movie on pause and then ran over to the light switch and turned the lights on.) Yah get that weird dog Rikky.

-Dib- No Jason that's my dog Thistle.

-Jason- What… (Dib and Jason ran and grabbed their pets separating them from each other.)

-Jason- Ahh… Dib are you sure that thing is a dog, because I think he flew in throw the window?

-Paige- What Jason you must of hit your head. Come on I'll help you with those wounds.

-Jason- What wounds? (He touched his for head and he was bleeding a little. I know that he is a half vampire, but because of that he can still bleed some, but his wounds heal really fast.) Huh no I'll do it. Where are your band aids?

-Paige- Upstairs in the bathroom.

-Jason- Right. (He and Rikky ran upstairs.)

-Paige- Are you sure you don't need any help?

-Jason- Yah I'll be fine.

-Dib- Thistle what are you doing here? I told you to stay home. How do you explain yourself and you know you're not supposed to attack people for no apparent reason. (Thistle ran back upstairs.) No Thistle you get back here. (Thistle ran back down the stairs carrying Dib's tracker in his mouth. He spit it out of his mouth and it was a little broke, because Thistle's teeth are strong and it fell one to the floor at some points.) Huh Thistle my tracker you broke it and I just got done fixing it. That's it Thistle go home NOW! AND WHEN I GET HOME YOU ARE IN SUCH BIG TROUBLE. BAD BAD BOY! NOW GO! (Thistle started to leave then he stopped before he got to the doggy door and looked at Dib. He still had a very angry face that scared poor little Thistle. He ran throw the doggy door, but he had a hard time getting throw the door and his collar came off.)

-FBI Agent 1- (There were three FBI Agents walking near Dib's house at this point. One of them had a suitcase.) Man I can't believe we lost that alien.

-FBI Agent 2- Let it go man that happened weeks ago.

-FBI Agent 1- I can't I mean come on we'll never find another paranormal creature like that ever again.

-FBI Agent 3- You do have a point. I mean it's not like one is just going to walk right passed us.

-FBI Agent 1- Yah… Hey look a dragon. (He said as Thistle walked passed them.)

-All- A Dragon! (They turned and saw Thistle walk throw his own "doggy" door.)

-FBI Agent 2- Man did you see that it was a real dragon?

-FBI Agent 1- I know well come on what are we waiting for? (They ran up to Dib's house and opened the door. Yah it was unlocked don't you remember on Mysterious Mysteries episode Dib's door was not locked well same thing goes for tonight. Not good. They were all tip towing throw the house.)

- FBI Agent 3- Guys I think this house belongs to Professor Membrane. Should we really be doing this?

- FBI Agent 1- Of course we should. That whole alien thing nearly cost us our job. And I have a water sprayer, knock out gas, and a cage in this suitcase that says we should.

- FBI Agent 3- And you carry these things around with you because…

-FBI Agent 2- Shh… I hear something. (Gaz walked out of her room looking really mad.)

-Gaz- DIB I THOUGHT YOU WERE… (She looked at the agents.) WHO ARE YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! (She said as she began to throw everything she could grab at the agents.)

-The FBI Agents- Ahh no stop. (They said trying to protect themselves from the things that Gaz was throwing at them.) No please don't hurt us.

-Gaz- Fine I'll give you till three to get out. 3… (Then the one with the water sprayer sprayed Gaz right back into her room.) AHH! (Then they shut her in her room and used a chair against the door handle to barricade it.) YOU ARE SO DEAD JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE!

- FBI Agent 3- Sorry, but this is official FBI business and… (Just then Thistle blew fire on the guy's butt.) Mmm… something smells good. Wait… (He looked at his butt.) AHH! MY BUTT IS ON FIRE! (His friend grabbed the sprayer and put the fire out. Thistle laughed at the scene.)

- FBI Agent 2- Oh so you think that this is funny well how do you like this? (He said throwing a knock out gas thing at Thistle. But, Thistle had seen a lot of those things in Dib's closet so he knew he had to avoid them. So he flew away down the stairs and into the kitchen.) Come back here. (They all ran after Thistle. When they caught up to him in the kitchen Thistle throw all kinds of food at them.

-The FBI Agents- Ahh not again!

- FBI Agent 2- (He ate one of the apples.) No wait I'm allergic to apples. (His face swelled up like a big balloon and Thistle could not help, but laugh like crazy, but he leaned on one of the plated and fell to the ground when he lost his balance and the plate fell on top of him and knocked him out.)

- FBI Agent 3- (He ran up and put Thistle in the cage.) I got him now let's get out of here. (They all ran out the door.)

Setting 3 Back at Will's House

Jason came back down from the bathroom with some band aids on his head. He did not want everybody to see that his wounds had already healed by now.

-Jason- Hey guys I'm back is that dog gone?

-Dib- Yah I sent him home. He is going to get it when I get home tomorrow.

-Gretchen- You know Dib I think you were a little too hard on Thistle. I mean he's just a "puppy".

-Dib- Yah, but he knows better.

-Jason- And besides he attacked me and I didn't do anything to him.

-Dib- Exactly he went too far.

-Gretchen- Yah, but what if he was trying to tell us something?

-Dib- Like what? And he also broke my tracker. And thanks to him I will have to fix it again before tomorrow or I won't be able to find the vampire that it detected earlier today.

-Jason- It detected a vampire today?

-Dib- Yah at lunch why?

-Jason- Oh no reason. (He said as she began to sweat.)

-Paige- Jason are you alright?

-Jason- Yah I'm fine I think we should just start up the movie again.

-Will- But, I thought you hated the movie.

-Jason- I changed my mind o.k. (He was about to change the TV setting back to the DVD setting when a news broad cast came on.)

-Dave- Attention everybody I have here with me these three brave FBI Agents that caught a real live dragon at the Membrane house.

-Dib- What?

- FBI Agent 1- Yep the little creature put up a good fight, but we got him and tomorrow we will experiment on him. On national TV!

-Dave- Oh that sounds like a lot of fun. And I will be filming the whole thing. So tune in tomorrow night for the broadcast of the century.

-Dib- Oh no Thistle…

-Jason- What? Dib is your "dog" a dragon?

-Dib- What no. What makes you say that?

-Jason- This explains so much I bet those aliens gave him to you.

-Dib- What aliens are you crazy?

-Jason- Come on guys I can tell you're lying and I'm not as dumb as you think. So tell me what's really going on here?

-Will- AHH I CAN'T TAKE IT! YOU'RE RIGHT OUR FRIENDS ARE ALIENS AND THISTLE IS A DRAGON!

-Paige- Will. (She throw a pillow at her idiot brother.)

-Jason- Don't worry you guys I won't tell anybody. We all have secrets that we want our friends to keep.

-Paige- Thanks Jason sorry we had to keep it from you, but we did know if you would keep the secret.

-Jason- Oh don't worry I know how to keep a secret.

-Paige- How do you have a secret too?

-Jason- Well I…

-Dib- Oh come on you guys we don't have time for this Thistle needs us. And we need to go to my house and get the some supplies.

-Jason- Dib's right we've already wasted enough time on stupid question. So let's go.

-Me- They all headed out the door and to Dib's house. Will they be able to save Thistle? Will the others ever find out about Jason's secret? And how mad do you think Gaz is going to be when they get her out of her room? All these question and more will be answered in my next chapter. Until then Happy Thanksgiving, check out my new drawing, and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	5. The Fight of Ninjas

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim. ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE I BEG YOU!

Setting 1 Dib's House

Everyone was heading to Dib's house.

-Dib- Come on you guys we have to hurry and huh… (He opened the door and the place was trashed.)

-Jason- Wow I love what you've done with the place.

-Dib- Shut up just for that Jason you get my worst stealth suit ever.

-Will- Wait you mean we're going to sneak into a government facility.

-Dib- Dah.

-Will- Don't dah me. We can't do this.

-Paige- Come on breath Will breath. (Will took out his inhaler and used it.) Man Will I can hear your heart beat.

-Will- That's not me. (They all herd a knocking at the door.)

-Everybody- Huh what is that?

-Gaz-DIB!

-Dib- Oh no don't worry Gaz we'll get you out of there. (He said as they all ran up to Gaz's room.)

-Will- Wait Dib haven't you always wanted to do this?

-Dib- Yah, but I want to live too. (He opened the door and Gaz was tick.)

-Gaz- Where are those idiots? They must pay dearly.

-Dib- I know they stole Thistle. And he was my responsibility. And worst of the last thing I said to him was really mean.

-Gretchen- (She put her hand on his shoulder.) Don't worry Dib's we'll find him.

-Gaz- Whatever just lead me to those jerks.

-Jason- Wait you guy was don't even know where the FBI Agency is. We had better go ask the news reporter.

-Dib- Right, but first we have to get dressed and get our supplies.

-Paige- O.k. me and Gretchen can wear the stealth suits I have in my room.

-Dib- And me, Will, and Jason can have some of mine.

-Gaz- And I'll bring the bat.

-Dib- Right. And we'll all meet outside in five minutes.

-Everybody- Right.

-Gaz- Whatever.

Setting 2 Dib's Room

All of the boys were putting on stealth suits. I have a picture of them on my DA page.

-Jason- So Dib why do you have so many stealth suits and why do I get one with a target sign on it?

-Dib- Because, you were smart and because Zim and Amethyst were trying to take over the earth.

-Jason- (He was putting on his hat.) They were?

-Dib- Yah they have a new mission now.

-Will- And so do we. We must save Thistle. And yes I changed my mind. I know we can do this.

-Dib- Right let's go. (He had a gun.)

-Will- Ah Dib let's leave the gun o.k.

-Dib- Fine.

Setting 3 Paige's Room

-So Paige why do you have some stealth suits in your room?

-Paige- Because, me and Will once had to sneak into my dad's lab for an experiment and his got destroyed thanks to the security lazars.

-Gretchen- Oh sorry I asked. So do you like Jason?

-Paige- Of course he's awesome. I still wonder why Thistle attacked him though.

-Gretchen- I know me too. So Paige are you really going to bring your "baby" flour sack?

-Paige- I have to the instructions say I have to take it everywhere. And besides it might come in handy.

-Gretchen- O.k. whatever.

Setting the News Building

They were all in the News Building.

-Dave- Alright Frank I'm going home.

-Frank- O.k. Dave.

-Dave- (Then he saw the kids and screamed.) AHH! What are you kids doing here?

-Jason- Well we…

-Dave- Look here all you had to do was ask. (He gave Jason a signed picture of himself.)

-Jason- (He looked at the paper then he wadded it up and throw it at Dave.) Look you idiot we don't want a stupid signed picture of your stupid face. Now we can do things the easy way or the hard way, but keep in mind that the hard way involves you and my friend and her bat. (The guy looked at Gaz and he got really scared.)

-Dave- O.k. I want the easy way please just don't hurt me.

-Jason- O.k. now tell us where the FBI Agency is?

-Gaz- Hurry before I get really angry.

-Dave- O.k. o.k. here is the direction now just leave me alone. (He gave them a map.)

-Jason- Thank you now Gaz give me the bat. Sorry about this dude. (He smacked him about the head and knocked him out.)

-Paige- Jason?

-Jason- What he was a witness. Now come on. (They all left for the government building.)

Setting 4 The FBI Building

Our team arrived at the building.

-Will- Here we are. Wait guys let me hack into the door security system. (Will took out his computer and hacked into the gate door and then he opened it in only a couple of minutes.) Tada.

-Paige- Show off. No let's go. (They ran in.)

-Dib- Shh… we have to be very quiet.

-Jason- Oh shoot. (Jason saw a mirror and he broke it with a brick that was on the floor.)

-Dib- Jason?

-FBI Agent 4- (He ran up to the team.) What are you kids doing in here?

-Jason- Ah we are the new junior agents.

-FBI Agent- Oh I must of missed the memo.

-Gaz- Yah yah listen buddy I have been in my room for thirty minute had to follow my stupid brother and his stupid friends everywhere now I have just one question for you. Where are those idiots?

-Jason- What she means is where are the genius that found the baby dragon tonight?

-FBI Agent 4- Well they're in there. (He pointed to a door and Gaz ran into the door.)

-FBI Agents- AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AHH WHY HELP US!

-Jason- Ah ignore that and tell us were the dragon is.

-FBI Agent 4- Well of course it is in the dragon room up the stairs and to the left. Are you sure you kids should be here.

-Jason- Of course look I have a card right here.

-FBI Agent 4- This looks like you got it from a cereal box.

-Jason- Right well ah… RUN! (They all ran for the upstairs.)

-Dib- (He stopped everyone.) Wait Paige can I borrow some of your "baby". (He throw it on the floor and there were lazars everywhere.)

-Paige- Oh man now what are we going to do?

-Jason- Don't worry at my old Skool I was the head of the gymnastics team. Come on Rikky. (He and Rikky started maneuvering throw the lasers. Jason throw a switch and Rikky destroyed the camera.)

-Dib- (He opened the door and Thistle was so happy to see them.) Don't worry Thistle we'll have you out of there in a jiffy. (Then all of a sudden the ceiling got blasted open and ninjas came down on ropes) WHAT THE NINJAS! (The boys tried to fight, but the ninjas were too great.)

-Random Music-**They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
I can****'****t see them anyway  
No time to lose  
We****'****ve got to move  
Steady your hand  
I am losing sight again  
Fire your guns  
Its time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may  
After the fall  
We****'****ll shake it off**  
** Show me the** **way**

-Dib- Now see this is exactly why I wanted to bring the gun.

-Will- Oh shut up.

-Random Music-**Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I****'****ll be the one to save us all**

-Dib- Gretchen look out. (But it was too late the ninjas grabbed her and Thistle's cage.)

-Random Music-**There****'****s nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying and wait  
Caught inside this tidal wave  
You****'****re covers blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
Knowing that I will walk alone  
Fire your guns  
Its time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may  
After the fall  
We****'****ll shake it off  
Show me the way**

-Paige- Jason look out. (She pushed him out of the way and the floor sack fell off of her and the ninjas grabbed her. They left with the girls and Thistle.)

-Jason and Will- No Paige.

-Dib- Thistle Gretchen.

-Random Music- **Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
You wanted it back**

Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all  
Save us all

-The Boys- WHY!

-Dib- What just happened? This is insane why where there ninjas at a FBI Agency?

-Jason- Look. (He said noticing that the ninjas dropped a magic show flier.)

-Dib- Oh no you got to be kidding me. He took them. Why?

-Jason- I don't know, but this is very bad guys. I can't imagine how things could possibly get any worse. Wait what time is it?

-Will- 6:00 why?

-Jason- Oh no. (Then the sun came in throw the opened roof on Jason and it burned some of his skin. He hissed in pain.) Ow.

-Will and Dib- (They saw Jason did not have a reflection in the mirror behind him.) Huh Jason you're a VAMPIRE!

-Jason- What. Oh shoot I missed that one. Now guys don't freak out.

-Dib- Now it all makes since. Thistle attacked you, because he was trying to warn us. And I yelled at him, because of you. You blood sucking monster and now Paige, Gretchen, and Thistle are doomed, because of you. (Dib attacked him.)

-Jason- AHH!

-Will- (He pulled Dib away from Jason.) Dib stop it. Attacking Jason is not going to help the girls or Thistle.

-Dib- You're right, but staking this monster will.

-Jason- No wait I am not a monster. I have never killed a single human in my life and I never wanted to hurt you guys. I am a half vampire I am in hiding, because I am against the law. I used to live in Los Vegas and those guys that took the girls and Thistle were vampires they were probably after me and Paige saved me. Look I have to come with you guys to save them. Without me you won't stand a chance. You have to trust me.

-Dib- Alright fine, but I am bring some holy water and crosses to keep you under control and stakes for those evil monsters.

-Jason- Fine.

-Me- Well that is the newest chapter. Will our heroes be able to win without their alien friends or will Gretchen and Paige's souls be lost forever? Find out next time. Until then review and look at my newest drawing on DA. And until next time ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	6. The Plot Thickens

-Me- I still don't own Invader Zim. MAN I AM SO GETTING TIRED OF SAYING THAT!

Setting 1 Dib's House

Dib, Will, and Jason were in Dib's house with Gaz playing her game slave on the couch. Dib was talking to Gretchen's mom on the phone.

-Dib- Yes Mrs. Gretchen's Mom Gretchen will be going to Skool with us today and she will be fine… Oh you want to talk to her. Well ah…

-Jason- (He grabbed the phone from Dib.) Oh give me that. Dib you have not skills what so ever when it comes to lying.

-Dib- And that's a bad thing?

-Jason-(He talked to Gretchen's mom in Gretchen's exact voice. And at the sound of it Dib and Will mouths fell open again.) Hey mom… Don't worry I'll be fine. Yes I miss you, my sister, and Chloe too. Don't worry I'll get to see you guys tonight and I love you all and good bye. (He hung up the phone.)

-Dib- I still can't get over the fact that you can do that.

-Jason- Skill 101 of being a half vampire.

-Dib- Whatever anyway now that we have called our parents and the Skool. We just have to call Keef. (He said in a very disgusted voice.)

-Jason- Well I'm not going to do it. I don't even know the weirdo that well.

-Dib- O.k. I'll do it. (He called Keef.) Hey Keef… well ah… Will wants to talk to you… Will think fast. (He throw the phone to Will and he caught it.)

-Will- I'm going to kill you.

-Keef- Will it's not nice too kill people.

-Will- Right listen Keef we have to tell you that… Dib look a chupacabra.

-Dib- (He looked in the direction that Will pointing to.) Where?

-Will- No it's just the phone. (He said as he gave the phone to Dib.)

-Dib- I hate you… (He talked to Keef reluctantly.)

-Keef- Dib Buddy that is no way to talk to your friends.

-Dib- Whatever look Keef we want to come with you to Los Vegas tomorrow.

-Will- See now was that so hard?

-Dib- Shut up.

-Keef- OH DIB I AM SO EXCITED!

-Dib- Ow my ear. Anyway Keef Gretchen and Paige will be meeting us there and Gaz is coming too.

-Gaz- WHAT?

-Dib- Well talk to you later Keef bye. (He hung up the phone.)

-Gaz- Dib I don't want to go anywhere with that idiot.

-Dib- But, Gaz you have to come we need somebody to distract Keef because he does not know the truth.

-Gaz- So get somebody else to do it.

-Jason- Wait Gaz I used to live in Los Vegas and they have a lot of Game Slave 2 conventions there. Were the creators and the voice actors sign autographs and give out all kinds of free stuff.

-Gaz- Fine I'll go, but he can't talk to me. -Jason- Sure fine whatever.

-Dib- Come on you guys we have to pack. (All the boys ran up to Dib's room.) O.k. you guys we are going to be facing disgusting blood sucking monsters and…

-Jason- Hey…

-Dib- Sorry Jason no offence. Anyway we will need garlic, crosses, medal, stakes guns, (He said glaring a little at Will, because he told him not to bring a gun last time as he packed the stuff in the two bags along with his other stuff.) and holy water.

-Will- (He said as Dib gave him his bag.) Were do you get all this stuff Dib?

-Dib- I have my sources.

-Will- Whatever I am going to bring my laptop incase we have to break into security again. (He said as he was packing his computer in his bag.)

-Jason- Fine and I'll bring some disguises and other things too. -Dib- Alright don't worry Gretchen, Paige, and Thistle we're come to save you.

Setting 3 The Place Were Gretchen, Paige, and Thistle are being held Paige and Gretchen were tied to chairs in a dark room surrounded by vampires and it was at night.

-Van the Great- You idiots. I told you to bring me the Halfling traitor alive and instead you bring me these two human girls. That judging by their sent have been cursed and turned into an alien once.

-Goon 1- Sorry boss, but the pink haired human pushed the Halfling out of the way and I got her instead. But, we did get the baby dragon.

-Van the Great- Good at least you got something right. Let me see it. (They brought Thistle in the room he was still in a cage.) Aw a fine specimen too bad he is so small.

-Gretchen- You leave Thistle alone you big jerk.

-Van the Great- You humans need to learn your place and the meaning of fear. (He said as he scratched Gretchen and then licked her blood from his figure.)

-Gretchen- Ahh… Do whatever you like to us we're not afraid of you. Our friends will save us.

-Van the Great- Oh I do hope so. For you see your friend Jason is a half vampire fiend that has a death sentence on his head as big as a mile.

-Paige- No!

-Van the Great- Oh yes. I bet you were smitten with him and that is why you pushed him out of the way, but don't worry he has never killed a human and that is one of the reasons why he must die. But, for now you are both under my power. (He said as he hypnotized Paige and Gretchen.)

-Gretchen and Paige- Yes Master. (Thistle looked at his friends very worried like thinking that this was all his fault.)

Setting 4 In the Car on the Way to Los Vegas

It was the next day almost sunset and our heroes were in Lizzy's car headed to Los Vegas.

-Jason- O.k. you guys now remember Gretchen and Paige maybe under Van's powers and only true love can break a vampire's spell. So Will you and I will have to work on Paige and Dib you will have to work on Gretchen.

-Dib- Are you sure that they won't turn them into vampires before we get there?

-Jason- Yes he needs them for bait for us. Plus he likes to entrance his victims before sucking their blood.

-Dib- (He gulped a little.) What about Thistle?

-Jason- Don't worry hypnotism does not work on animals or in this case an alien.

-Keef- Hey what are you guys talking about? (He asked from his seat in front of them. You see they are in a big car that has Lizzy and Cody in the front then Gaz and Keef and finally Dib, Jason, Will are in the very back with Rikky too.)

-All of the Guys- Nothing.

-Keef- O.k.

-Dib- Ah Keef before the Magic Show Jason, Will, and I and the girls have some stuff we have to do.

-Keef- O.k. me and Gaz will go to the convention while we wait for you guys. Right Gazzypooh?

-Gaz- Whatever. (She said as she continued to play her game.) Just don't talk to me.

-Keef- Oh Gaz you are so funny.

-Gaz- I said shut up.

-Lizzy- O.k. we're here. (Keef looked throw the sunroof and Gaz did the same thing and her eyes opened big as she saw the convention in the distance.) I'll pick you guys up in an hour. So don't be late. (She said as she parked the car and let the kids out. Dib, Will, and Jason with Rikky on his head got out Jason also had Rose with him he still had to work on the project no matter what. Then Keef and Gaz got out too. Jason was carrying a bag.) Come Cody let's go get lucky.

-Cody- WOO!

Setting 5 Outside of the Pub

Dib, Will, and Jason with Rikky on his head were outside a pub with a symbol from Blade on the door.

-Jason- Alright you guys put these on they will make you guys smell llike a vampires and these contacts will make your eyes red. (He gave the guys red contacts and they put them on, and he also gave them each a necklace. And he put a necklace on too.) Now we're going in there to see my Uncle on my dad's side. He is a full fledge vampire who will be able to help us out.

-Dib- Alright.

-Jason- Oh and whatever you do don't cause attention to yourself Dib… No staking anybody yet o.k.

-Dib- Whatever. (He said hiding his stake gun.)

-Jason- Good. (Then he put on some makeup on his scar and a wig on and some sun glasses on.)

-Will- Jason what is with the wig?

-Jason- Ah hello I have a price on my head if they recognize me I am dead and so are our chances for saving the girls dah.

-Will- Oh I was just asking.

-Jason- Anyway let's go before anybody notices us and don't talk to anybody while we are in there.

-Will and Dib- Right… (They followed Jason into the pub.)

-Jason- (He walked up to a man that looked kind of fat and pale he was the pub owner.) The wolf holes at midnight.

-Rudolph- But, the bat fries in the morning. Nephew Jason…

-Jason- Shh…

-Rudolph- Sorry how are your parents? And what's with the flower sack are you taking up baking too?

-Jason- No it's for Skool, but that is not important right now. My parents are fine.

-Rudolph- And I bet they don't have a clue that you are here?

-Jason- Well no, but my friends need my help. What can you tell me about Van?

-Rudolph- Oh he is a big shought around here. He is trying to get all kinds of followers and destroy all half breads and humans once he gets enough vampires on his side. Jason you must be very careful if you are going up against him, because he will do whatever it takes to make sure that he gets what he wants. And right now he wants your head on a platter.

-Jason- I know but, I also know that my friends and I can handle him.

-Rudolph-I hope you are right for your's and your friends sake. By the way I can tell that they are humans from here.

-Jason- Shh… I had to use my old necklaces o.k.

-Rudolph- Whatever anyway I will try to help you guys as much as I can, but I don't this is going to work.

-Jason- Well I believe in my friends and I know we can do it. Anyway thanks for your help Rudolph.

-Rudolph- You're welcome and good luck. (They began to leave then Jason heard his uncle say…) You'll need it.

-Me- Well this is the second to last chapter of this remake. And frankly I am so happy to be almost done with this story. But I am really happy with the way it turned out. There are pictures on my devinantart page as always and I want you all to review OR ELSE! Until next time ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	7. The Magic and The Fighting

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim and that is getting really annoying to always say. I mean of course I don't own Invader Zim that is the great Jhonen Vasquez department not me.

Setting 1 The Magic Show

-The Announcer- Ladies and Gentlemen the Hotel Depo is proud to present for your entertainment pleasure Van the Great.

-Van the Great- (He appeared in a puff of smoke.) Good evening folks and allow me to introduce my two new assistances Page and Gretchen. (He made them appear in a puff of smoke and they were in show girl dresses.)

-Keef- What are Gretchen and Page doing up there? Oh I get it that's what you guys had to do earlier. Cool. Why didn't you tell me?

-Dib- We wanted it to be a surprise.

-Jason- They look entranced this is not good.

-Van the Great- Now see nothing up my sleeve. (He pulled a tied rainbow ribbon from inside his sleeve.) Tada. (Then he made the ribbon turn into doves that flew out to the audience and disappeared.) Now I will select a card. (He said making a deck of cards appear out of nowhere. He selected the two of diamonds. Then he showed it to the audience he put the card back in the deck. Then he made a giant card that was the two of diamonds appear from out of nowhere.) Is this your card?

-Everybody- Yes. (They all clapped.)

-Van the Great- Now I will pull a bunny from out of my hat. (He pulled Thistle with a bunny suit on out of his hat.)

-Keef- That looks like a dragon.

-Dib- Thistle. (Van put Thistle back in the hate and put it on his head. Then Gretchen and Paige brought a vanishing cabinet onto the stage.)

-Van the Great- Now I will make my two lovely assistances disappear.

-Keef- Hey Dib this is just like us at the talent show.

-Dib- Right.

-Van the Great- Abracadabra. (They disappeared.) Now I will make them reappear. Alacazam. (They reappeared and pushed the cabinet back to that backstage and wheeled out a cut in half box and Paige got in it.) Now I will cut Paige in half. (He did it.) Now I will magically put her back together. (He connected the thing back together tapped on it twice and then Paige was fixed.) And now for my final trick I will turn an elephant into two white tigers. (Gretchen and Paige brought an elephant on to the stage. They put a sheet over it. Van said the magic words.) Advamisterium. (And the elephant turned into two white tigers.) Thank you thank you. (Then they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.)

-Keef- That was so cool.

-Dib- Look Keef we have to go do something important.

-Keef- Well o.k. then Gaz and I will stay here. (He said moving his chair closer to Gaz. The guys left.)

-Gaz- Uw get away. (She pushed him out of his chair.)

Setting 2 In Another Room

All of the Vampires had Paige, Gretchen, and Thistle in another room about the size of a gym.

-Van the Great- That's it I can't take this anymore I am starving. Give me that girl. (One of the men gave him Paige…)

-Jason- Paige NO!

-Van the Great- Well look at this the half human traitor has come to save his girlfriend. Well you're too late. (He sucked Paige's blood.)

-Jason- No you'll pay for that. Let me show you some real magic. Abracadabra. (He throw Rose on the floor and flour went everywhere creating a smoke screen. Jason grabbed Paige away from Van and put her on the ground. The smoke cleared.)

-Van the Great-What the? Why you little how dare you make a fool of me. (He attacked Jason and they started fighting.

-Random Music-**It's Friday night  
So creepy outside  
It's is thundering and lightning  
There's nobody home  
Cause I'm all alone  
It's scary and it's frightening**

The sound of shoes  
A shadow that moves  
Something odd is tic tac ticking  
Someone's in here  
I'm so full of fear  
The telephone is ringing

-Jason- I am going to make you pay for what you did to my friends.

-Van the Great- Your friends are going to get you destroyed. (They continued to fight and so did everybody else.)

-Random Music-**Now I can see you  
Oh no, please no  
Now I can touch you  
Oh god, please go  
I am right here now  
Oh please, tell me where  
Ha ha ha ha  
I'm in a nightmare  
You better run  
I'm back to haunt you down**

Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream  
Keep running, keep running

-Dib- (He tried to attack that vampires, but then Gretchen jumped on top of him and attacked him. They tossed and turned a little and Gretchen scratched and bit him every once and a while.) Gretchen wake up it's me. (They turned over and then Dib kissed her and she snapped out of it.)

-Gretchen- Dib. Oh Dib I hurt you.

-Dib- Yes and just let me say that I am glad that you are usually on my side.

-Gretchen- Hahah…

-Dib- Anyway let's teach these fiends a lesson.

-Gretchen- Lets. (They both attacked the vampires. Dib gave Gretchen a water gun with holly water in it and he had a stake shooter. And they both fired their weapons.)

-Random Music-**Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running**

Hell broke out  
On this Friday night  
Zombies passing deadly  
My Candyman, from Bountyland  
Is coming here to get me

-Dib- AHH TAKE THIS! (He fired the stakes at a lot of the vampires and they all turned to ash.)

-Vampires- AHH!

-Will- Garlic bombs. (He said as he throws some garlic at the vampires.) And eat this you blood suckers. (He fired silver bullets at them.)

-Vampires- AHH!

-Random Music-**Now I can see you  
Oh no, please no  
Now I can touch you  
Oh god, please go  
I am right here now  
Oh please tell me where  
Ha ha ha ha  
I'm in a nightmare  
You better run  
I'm back to haunt you down**

Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream  
Keep running, keep running

-Dib- (He saw some of the vampires trying to take Thistle away so he shot stakes at them and they dropped him as they died. Then Dib got Thistle out of the cage. But, then some vampires attacked Dib. He had lost his gun and was about to be killed when suddenly Thistle transformed into a full-size teenage dragon and grabbed the vampires with his teeth and then burned them to a crisp.) What the Thistle how did you do that?

-Will- He must be a transforming dragon. Rachel told me about them. They can grow big when they really want to and then go back at any time. They'll never get any bigger then that tiny size because of that power and their very rare.

-Dib- Well alright wait ago Thistle. (They all continued to fight.)

-Random Music-**Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running**

It's squeaking and creaking  
I move silent in the night, hahahahaha  
Could be the boy from next-door  
You'll never guess my disguise  
Hahahahaha!

-Van the Great- You shall soon learn your place you and everyone like you. (They continued to fight.)

-Jason- My place is above you and with my friends and family.

-Van the Great- You think you are superior to me. We'll see how superior you are to me once you are one of us. (He scratched and tackled him to the ground then he sucked his blood.) AHH!

-Random Music-**Kids and children fight  
[?] and candlelight  
You might be the fearsome one at Junior High  
Tonight!**

Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream  
Keep running, keep running  
Halloween...

-Jason - You idiot don't you know that my blood is poison to you pure bloods. Hahaha…

-Van the Great- You little… (He punched him in the eye to the ground. Jason's glasses fell off and Van kicked them away.) Woops you probably need them. (He kicked Jason on his back and stepped on him.) Now I will finally get rid of you. (Then Rikky jumped onto Van and started to attack him.) AHH GET THIS STUPID CREATURE OFF OF ME!

-Jason- Thanks Rikky. (He picked up his glasses and put them on.) Dib pass. (Dib passed him the stake gun and Rikky jumped off of Van.) Hey Van now it is time for you to disappear for good. (He shot him and he turned to ash.)

-Van the Great- NO!

-Random Music-**Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running**

Ahhhhhhh!

-Jason- YES WE WON! (They all cheered and the still living vampires fled and Thistle went back to his normal size.) Oh no Paige. I have to suck the poison out of her before it's too late. (He sucked the poison out of her, but she would not waken up.) Paige Paige no please come back to me. I don't want this life for you I love you… (He kissed her with tears in his eyes.) Come back.

-Paige- (The color came back to her face and her bite marks went away.) Jason…

-Jason- Yes Paige I'm here.

-Paige- Oh thank you Jason so much for saving me. (They hugged and they both got up.)

-Jason- This is so great and please don't be mad. (He pointed to what was left of Rose.)

-Paige- Oh don't worry we'll just get a new one. No biggy.

-Jason- Right well ah… (Then Rudolph came up to Jason and the others.)

-Rudolph- Jason…

-Jason- Uncle…

-Rudolph- Well I guess I was wrong you and your friends actually did it. I am so proud of you all.

-Jason- Thanks Uncle I could not have done it without my friends.

-Rudolph- Right well here is some blood incase you get thirsty on the way home. (He gave him a water bottle with blood in it.)

-Jason- Thanks Uncle.

-Rudolph- Well I'll see you all later.

-Paige- Well I guess now I have a half vampire boyfriend. Not exactly normal, but hey since when has my life ever been normal. (They all started laughing.)

-Jason- Guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about me sooner. I should have trusted you all…

-Dib- That's o.k. Jason we all have secrets that we would like to keep a secret. And Thistle I am so sorry I should not have yelled at you. I mean you were just trying to help and I… (Then Thistle put his claw to Dib's mouth.)

-Thistle- Dib… (He licked Dib.)

-Dib- Oh Thistle you said your first word my name. Yeah! (Then Thistle hugged Dib and he hugged him back.)

-Gretchen- Oh Dib that is so wonderful.

-Dib- Yeah I can't believe it.

-Keef- Oh there you guys are. (Thistle hid behind Dib.) Gretchen and Paige you did a great job.)

-Paige- Thanks I think.

-Keef- Anyway we had better go home.

-Jason- Right home I sure have missed it and we go home with a lot of new accomplishments and wonderful friendships.

-Paige- Right.

-Dib- Wait you guys I think I have my own way of going home. Gretchen you want to come with me?

-Gretchen- Sure. (Dib winked at Thistle. As all of the other characters drove home in Lizzy's car Dib and Gretchen flew home on Thistle. What a night.)

The End

-Me- Well everybody that is it. I hope you all liked this chapter and the drawings that go with it. Have a wonderful day and until next time review my next story is called The Candy Zombie of Horror and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
